God's Advocate: Sam
by ashleyn9988
Summary: What is to happen now? The Devil himself is about to rise... What can be done to stop him? The boys hear about new beings called Seekers. Are they friends or foes? Come and find out...This one deals with Sam and how you two react to each other.\
1. The Beginning

**God's Advocate: The Beginning**

(This story/chapter comes from the show _Supernatural_. I do not own the charters Dean, Sam, Bobby, Chuck, Zachariah and Castiel (Cas). I created this story/chapter from the ending of the fourth season of _Supernatural_.)

(As the Devil's Gate begin to open and Lucifer begins to make his way to Earth…)The boys sprint to the only doors in the room to escape. "Damn it!" Dean yells as the doors slam shut before they can get out. They stare at the door terrified thinking of what's happening behind them. The light coming from the Devil's Gate gets brighter and brighter and then fades. They open their eyes hesitantly.

"What the…" Sam begins but doesn't finish. They see they are in an open part of a field or lawn.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Dean looks around in order to try and gather where they might be. He glances over to his left and sees dim lighting coming from a house or barn that was on the other side of the field.

"Well, it looks like houses over there. Guess we're walking," Sam points out.

The houses are about quarter mile away. They begin to make their way to them. There is an uneasiness between the two of them. Sam stops walking. Dean notices and asks, "What?"

"Dean, I'm sorry," Sam starts.

Dean puts his hand up, "Don't."

"No! We need to talk about this," Sam snaps back.

"And say what exactly?" Dean asks. Sam looks down at the ground. "I know you're sorry and all but…I just don't think I can forgive you right now," Dean says. Sam looks up at him and nods his head that he understands. "For right now, let's figure out where we are and what the hell happened," Dean recommends. They both begin walking again.**  
><strong>

Both of the boys are touchy about the subject of what happened. (Sam chose a demon over his brother and as it turned out. the demon tricked Sam into releasing Lucifer from Hell in order to start the Apocalypse). Sam feels horrible about what happened. He wishes he could take it all back. He doesn't think things will ever be the same between him and Dean.

The boys walked up to the house and pulled the old "we ran out of gas, can we use your phone" routine. Sam decided to call Bobby while Dean chatted with the homeowners. Dean found out that they were in Ellicott City. Sam hung up with Bobby after telling him where they were. Bobby agrees to come and get them. He was already in Pennsylvania. The boys thanked the people and left.

"Well we didn't get very far now did we," Dean comments.

"Yeah but who helped? Think it was Cas?" Sam asks.

Dean runs his hand through his hair, "Honestly? No." Both fell silent.

"Maybe we should go a find a diner or something," Sam suggests.

"Yeah, good idea then we'll call Bobby again and tell where to pick us up," Dean replies. The boys go and steal a car and head downtown. They stop at a small restaurant. Before going in, Dean calls Bobby. They get a table and order. While eating Dean and Sam hardly say a word to each other. They try to drag out the meal for as long as they can…

Sam stares at his brother, who is avoiding eye contact. "Dean…" he begins but is cut off by his phone ringing.

"Chuck? Whoa slow down…yeah we'll be there as soon as we can," Sam states.

"What's up?" Dean questions rather concerned.

"He says that we need to come see him. He doesn't know what to do. He's freaking out," Sam informs. Just then, Bobby walks into the diner. The boys pay and rush out the door.

"What's all happened?" Bobby asks. Sam and Dean exchange glances.

"We'll explain on the way. We need to go see Chuck," Dean announces. The drive to Chuck's is uncomfortable for all three of didn't want to tell Bobby, at least not at first. He didn't want Bobby to hate him. He already feels like he lost his brother. He doesn't want to lose the closest thing he has to a father as well.

Chuck's house looked fine from the front. They all walked inside and saw the amount of destruction done by the archangels. "This doesn't look good," Sam says while starring at blood spatter on the walls.

"Chuck!" Dean shouts out. Noise come from a closet and so does Chuck. "What happened?" Dean demands to know.

"Cas…Cas…" Chuck stammers.

"He what?" Bobby asks.

"He couldn't handle them. They were just too strong," Chuck informs. Dean punches the wall.

"He's dead," Sam says shocked.

Chuck nods his head, "I'm sure of it."

"I don't believe it," Sam says.

"It's all my fault. I never should've talked him into helping us," Dean confesses.

"I didn't know him very well but he didn't deserve this," Bobby states. The others nod in agreement.

A few minutes go by with an absence of sound. Someone whistles and then says, "Now this is a mess." All the guys stare.

"You're pretty brave comin here yourself," Dean states to Zachariah.

"Oh don't be mad at me. He brought this upon himself," Zachariah replies. Dean's temper rises. "Time to come with me Dean," Zachariah says.

Dean looks around, "I don't think so."

Zachariah takes a few steps closer, "I've had enough playing around. You will obey."

"What? Are you going to kill us?" Dean asks.

"Oh no. Just think of this as persuasion," Zachariah replies. Dean can feel tightness in his stomach and then an extreme amount of pain. He begins coughing up blood. Sam rushes over to his brother's side. He stares at Zachariah with anger.

"Who's next?" Zachariah says mockingly.

A bright light flashes, "Enough!" As the light fades, everyone sees Cas standing there.

Zachariah's eyes get big, "How? This is not possible. You were killed."

"I think we both know the answer to that," Cas states.

Zachariah shakes his head, "No. He's gone."

"And so should you be," Cas comments and Zachariah disappears. Cas turns to face the boys. He can see relief in their eyes.

"Cas? But how?" Sam asks. Sam was truly happy to see that Cas wasn't dead. He felt bad enough about everything else adding that one of his closest friends was murder on top of it would have been too much.

"I'm not entirely sure myself but I do have a theory," Cas announces.

"And that is?" Dean asks.

Cas looks away from them, "God." "God? You think God has something to do with this?" Bobby questions.

"Didn't you hear what Zachariah said? God is gone. Out of the picture," Dean adds.

"If not him then who? No one else is strong enough," Cas says raising his voice.

Sam walks up next to Dean and says, "You know he has a point. Who else is stronger than God? I mean can you think of anyone else who would be strong enough or better yet…want to help us out?" There were a few minutes of silence. All of them wondering what the hell is going on and what the next step should be.

"So wait let me get this straight…your plan is to go out and find God?" Dean questions.

"Yes. There are ways of finding him. I need to find him before …" Cas begins but doesn't finish. Dean makes a jester for Cas to finish.

"Before one of the Seekers find you? Cause you know now that they know you're live they will go to them," Bobby comments to Cas. Cas glances up at him and nods yes.

"Seekers?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, they're like the angels' bounty hunters," Bobby informs. The others turn to him. "What? I've read about them," Bobby tells them.

"How does that work?" Dean asks.

"Once they're told the order they have the choice to take it or not. If one doesn't then the other gets the order," Cas says.

"What if they both don't take it?" Sam asks.

"That never happens," Cas says going a little pale.

"Meaning?" Dean questions.

"They each have different values. One is from angels and the other from demons. They're not judged by either side and receive orders from both. They'll kill almost anything …or anyone," Bobby informs.

"This is heavy," Dean comments.

"How come we've never ran into them before?" Sam asks.

"They are non traceable and only go after those who they are ordered to," Cas states.

"Then how do they get the orders?" Sam asks.

"Angels and demons can communicate with them through their minds," Cas answers.

"Why can't they be traced?" Dean asks.

Cas shows he is growing tiresome of the questions but answers, "Because they take orders from both sides. It would be too easy to eliminate them if they could be found. Plus it is the way God made it."

"God made them? Why would he make something like them?" Sam asks.

"God created them to keep order. Their purpose is to keep both sides in line. If one side grows too strong they eliminate someone in order to balance it back out. They have been around for centuries and never been replaced," Cas.

"Guess that means they're pretty good," Dean says.

"That's an understatement," Bobby adds.

"Alright so where do we go from here?" Sam asks.

"I know a hunter who might be able to shed some light about these Seekers. Her name is Ali. She'll be hard to track down but it's doable," Bobby informs.

"And I am searching for God," Cas adds.

"I'll go with Bobby and Dean goes with Cas," Sam advises.

Sam still feels bad about what happened. He knows it's in the past and he can't change it. He is concerned for Cas. Cas already died once to help them out. Sam hopes that Ali knows more about the Seekers in order to save Cas from them.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. The Seekers

**God's Advocate: the Seekers**

The boys part their ways. Bobby and Sam are heading to the last people Bobby knows you helped in order to find you. Dean and Cas are heading to New York City. "So why New York?" Dean asks while driving.

"Many wondrous things happen there," Cas answers. Dean gave him a weird look and Cas smiles.

"What's the real reason?" Dean questions.

"New York is crowded and it where Edgar Allan Poe did his writings," Cas informs.

"And Poe has something to do with this ritual you want to do for finding God?" Dean asks trying to understand.

"Yes," Cas replies. Dean can see that Cas is worried.

"You're really freaked out about these Seekers aren't you," Dean says.

Cas nods yes, "You have no idea how strong they are. What powers they possess."

"Then enlighten me," Dean comments.

"They can change their appearance if needed, empathy, telepathy, clairvoyance, sense danger, enhanced senses, accelerated healing, cloaking, deflection, echolocation, and temporal stasis," Cas says. Dean feels sorry that he'd even asked. He can tell that Cas is scared of dying once again. With Dean not really being the sentimental type he wishes that Sam was there in order to give Cas some words of comfort. They all want the chance to stop the war that is about to break out.

Dean and Cas find a place to stay after long hours of waiting in traffic. "This is why I love the open road," Dean said repeatedly. It is very quiet between the two of them in the room. "So, tonight might be your last night huh?" Dean asks Cas.

"Regrettably maybe," Cas replies.

Dean takes a deep breath, "What are your plans?"

"I thought I would sit here and pray," Cas answers.

Dean rolls his eyes, "And what just wait for it to happen? Come on. There's nothing else you want to do? Women? Drinking?" Dean suggests. Cas' face begins to blush and Dean notices. "You've never been with a woman have you?"

Cas licks his lips, "I've never had a situation that called for it."

Dean grabs his coats and keys, "There is no way I am letting you die a virgin. Come on let's go." Cas is hesitant but follows. It wasn't hard to find a bar. Dean and Cas walk in and see that there is a reasonable amount of people there. "Look around and see if someone catches your eye," Dean tells Cas. Cas notices a woman in the back corner who is writing. Dean sees the girl Cas is looking and thinks, "Wow you know she looks like Sammy's type. Too bad he it's here."

You glance up from your journal and right away notice two guys starring at you. You smile to yourself and begin writing again. Then suddenly you hear a voice in your head. "Aliasia, we have a problem that needs to be taken care of. His name is Castiel. He is an angel who rebelled against Heaven. He needs to be stopped at all costs. In addition, Dean Winchester needs to be found and Sam Winchester too. Do you accept?" You run your hand through your hair. The last thing you want right now is another case and they always come to you first. Well you are the best and always deliver.

You've heard about this Castiel and have wanted to meet him. You think what he has done is courageous not devious but of course the others don't see it that way. "No, Zachariah not this time. Try Ka," you reply. "Don't trust him any farther than I could throw him," you think to yourself about Zachariah. Just for fun you try focusing on this Castiel to see where he is maybe you could help him or warning at least. Shocking you find out he is in the bar with you and Dean Winchester is with him. "Oh crap," you say aloud. Dean can see you have books by you and a laptop. He is convinced that you and Sam would get along great.

"Come on. We're going to go talk to her," Dean says.

"We?" Cas asks.

"Yeah we. You have no idea what you're doing… but I do," Dean says while heading in your direction. By this time, you know who they are. You're excited and nervous but try not to show it. Dean clears his throat so you would look up from your journal and you do.

"Something I can do for you boys?" you ask with a smirk.

"You could make our evening and let us join you," Dean says while checking you out.

You smile, "I don't see why not. I'm Aliasia" you say to them.

"I'm Dean and this is…Jimmy," Dean informs you. You laugh on the inside because you know he's lying to you. Dean and Cas take a seat next to you. Neither of them gets to close though. It seems like they know they're not your type which was true. You've heard a lot about both of them through the angel and hunters. Dean is kind of a player and Cas well…he's an angel. Almost all of the angels you've met have been stuck up asses. So might be prejudging him but…Oh well.

"So what brings you to this great city?" you ask them. Cas glances at Dean.

"Here on business," Dean replies.

You look at Cas, "You don't say much do you?"

Dean laughs to himself, "Yeah he doesn't get out much."

"Oh. Good cause I thought I was making him nervous," you say. Cas blushes and hopes you don't see it. You did.

"How about yourself? What brings you here?" Dean asks.

"Same actually. Just finished and will be heading out in the morning," you inform them.

"Wow that's perfect," Dean thinks to himself. He doesn't know you heard that. You don't like to abuse your power of being able to read people's thoughts but with them you figure what the hell. "I'm going to get a drink. You want anything?" Dean asks.

"A Crash Dummy and Biker's Poison," you reply Dean looks at you amazed.

"Wow she knows her booze," he thinks and walks over to the bar. You sit there wondering if you should tell them you know who they are or not. Who are you kidding this is too much fun. Now that you have met Dean Winchester you begin to wonder what Sam looks like.

Dean comes back with the drinks and can sense a shift in the atmosphere but brushes it off. You and the guys talk for a while and have a few more drinks. Although you did want to leave you knew you had to soon in order to get some sleep before the long trip in the morning.

You start putting your things in your bag then Dean asks, "Going so soon?"

"Early morning but no I don't have to go right this minute," you say. Dean's phone goes off. He sees that it's Bobby.

"Umm I need to take this. I'll be right back," he says and walks out of the bar. As Dean walks out you see Ka walk in. Who know Ka took the order, he never refuses but they don't go to him first because he tend to do things a little differently. The first thing he would do is kill Castiel. Ka begins to scan the room either he knows Cas and Dean are here or he is looking for you. Either way it's not good. Cas sees the expression on your face.

You hope Dean will stay outside in order to be safe. You don't want anything to happen to him. You get closer to him and ask, "Do you trust me?" He nods yes. You then tell Cas to come close. You try to make it look like you two are kissing but don't. You do this until Ka stops looking around. You pull away from Cas, "Ok I need you to go out this back door and find Dean. Stay hidden outside till you see me."

He goes out the door and walks around to the front. Dean is still on the phone. When Dean hangs up, Cas tells him what happened. They both peek into the bar. You slowly get up and head for the main door. You feel a hand come around your arm. "Where are you running off to?" Ka asks.

You turn and face him, "Does it matter?"

"Yes. Why is it that you haven't taken any orders lately?" Ka asks seeming very interested.

"Let's just say I've had enough," you reply.

Ka lets go of you and says, "I know what you mean. It seems as if our jobs don't really mean much anymore."

"I'm sorry I've left you to deal with most of the orders," you tell him.

He puts his hand on your face, "It's alright. I understand your reasoning. You're much closer to the humans than I am." The guys wonder who you are talking to and what's really going on but they do feel right in trusting you. Ka and you haven't really been able to talk lately and you wish you could stay but you also really want to get back to the guys.

"So when does the hunting begin?" you ask Ka.

"In the morning. I figure why not let the tension build," he replies.

"You're horrible," you say playfully. You know that deep down Ka is kind but when it comes to his job, he is serious. "I've got to go. Hope everything works out," you say to him and head put the door. You look around to find Cas and Dean but don't see them. "Guys?" you ask aloud. They come out and walk up behind you.

"We were told to hide," Cas says.

Dean looks you over once again, "We know what you are." Worry strikes you but you don't show it. "You're a hunter aren't you," Dean says with a smile.

"Busted," you say walking over to your car.

"That's your car?" Dean asks with wide as he stares at your 71 Dodge Challenger.

"My pride and joy," you reply. "You got somewhere to stay?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. I'm staying with a friend. Why?" you ask.

"Well I figured we could all go somewhere and get to know each other better," Dean says. You don't see why not. You want to know them more as well. 

"Sure. You can come with me. I don't think she'll mind if I bring you with me," you say.

"Great. We'll follow you then," Dean says. On the drive to your friend's house you call her and let her know you're bring two guys with. You and the boys go in. Everyone is getting along great. Dean tells stories about hunting and you compare them to some of your experiences. Your phone rings and you see it's a number you don't recognize.

"Um excuse me for a minute," you say to them and walk outside. "Hello?" you ask.

"Ali? Is that you?" the person asks.

You can sense who is it, "Bobby Singer."

"Good guess," he replies.

"I heard you were looking for me. Whatcha need?" you say.

"To talk to you. Is there any way I could meet with you?" he asks. You get the feeling that Sam must be with Bobby. What better way to protect all of them then them being together.

"I'm in New York for the night. Where are you at?" you inform him.

"We knew you were there. Tell me the address and we'll be there soon," he answers.

"Ash," you say aloud. You tell him the address and he says it will be about an hour, traffic permitting. You walk inside and glare at Ash. She knows you know about her telling Bobby and mouths "Sorry."

"What's up?" Dean asks.

"Nothing really. An old acquaintance needs my help. He'll be here soon," you tell him. He hopes that's nothing to serious.

An hour passes and you're having a great time with Dean and Cas. You feel very close to them now. They've told you their backgrounds and some stories. A few more minutes pass then there's a knock on the door. You go to answer it. Standing there is Bobby and a tall handsome guy who you know is Sam. "Good to see you again darlin," Bobby says pulling you in for a hug.

Dean looks at Cas, "I know that voice." They walk out of the living room and over to the front door.

"I'm glad to see you in one piece. Please come on in," you say to Bobby and Sam.

Dean puts his hands on his hips, "Bobby? Sam? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Bobby replies.

"Now, now boys no fighting. Let's all go in the living room and talk," you say motioning to where the living room is. Sam starts to walk pass you but stops.

"We weren't properly introduced. I'm Sam," he says to you with his hand extended.

"I'm Ali" you reply and shake his hand.

"I know. Bobby talked about you a lot. Feel like I already know you," Sam states.

"Is that a good thing?" you ask.

Sam looks you over, "Definitely." You both walk into the living room and join the others. Dean explains that you already know the whole story about what happened and who they were.

"Do you think you can help?" Bobby asks. You don't know what to say. You know if you tell them who you really are then they would leave or worst try to kill you.

"I might be able to but for right now you all need some sleep," you reply.

"I couldn't agree more," Ash says from the kitchen, "But I only have room for three and there are five of you."

Sam looks at you and says, "Don't worry about that. We'll go to the motel room that Dean got. You three can stay here." Dean gives Sam "the look" and you see that. Sam rolls his eyes at his brother and then smiles at you because he knows you saw it.

"Alright well, we will see you two in the morning," Bobby says. Bobby has been like a father to you. You were always amazed that he never had his own children because he's so good at being a father. He gives you a hug before you leave, "Be safe."

When the two of you got to the motel you felt very nervous. With everything that you do you never have time to date or even spend time with many guys. Of course those weren't the only nerves flowing through your mind knowing who he is and him not really knowing who you are made you feel as though you were betraying him.

The fearful nerves subside when he comes and opens the car door for you. You take his hand and walk with him to the room. You enter and put your bag on the bed. "Listen I'm sorry if it's weird that I volunteered us to stay here," Sam admitted.

You smile to yourself and reply, "It's fine."

You sit on the bed and Sam sits next to you. "It's just…Dean and Cas got the chance to get to know you but I didn't. Cas is just kind of weird around women. And Dean…well he's…he'd be hitting on you the whole time," Sam points out.

You put your hand over his and ask, "Does that bother you?" You both look at each other at the same time and before you know it, you're kissing.

After a while, Sam pulls away, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Me either," you say catching your breath from kissing him. You begin to wonder what he is thinking so you decide to use your power. "Wow. What is it about her that makes me feel this way?" he runs his hand through his hair, which makes you think he's even more sexy, "All I want to do is kiss her and be with her." He looks back at you and sees the wanting look on your face. You slowly lean closer to him and he does the same in return. Your lips meet his and you two share a deep passionate kiss.

You pull away first this time. You feel do drawn to him that you don't know what to do but say to him, "I want you" in a light whisper. Sam seems a little shocked but thrilled at the same time. He leans you backwards on the bed with his body coming slowly down upon yours. You know that tonight you will be a hot one.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
